


Bait

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: The founders meet to discuss Dumbledore’s actions after Voldemort’s first defeat.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.

Green eyes shone from the alleyway, bright points of light as the passing headlights hit them. A small shadow slinked out, the new moon high in the sky. Stars guided its twisting path through the town. Reaching the park the shadow stopped. Waiting. Scales scraping through grass brought its attention to the small snake creeping closer. Creaking branches told of the perched hawk.

“We are all here. Come inside.” The cat turned to the base of the tree, a hollow hidden by the roots. Leaves rustled as the hawk slipped in, the snake following. Green eyes flashed as the cat looked around once more, before following.

The hollow opened up, expanding into a proper home. Cauldrons bubbled, ingredients floated by, books flipped to new pages, and pictures moved. Something twisted and there stood four people. A silver haired man, black suit wrinkle free, looked at the others with green eyes. A second man, muscled with fading auburn hair, brushed small scales off of his cloak. A plump woman stretched beside them, back popping as bones rearranged. The last woman, white hair plaited in an elegant updo, stood before them, badger fur shawl hanging from her shoulders.

“What are we to do? That boy has Magic’s blessing.”

“Like Merlin before him.”

“To think Dumbledore would just abandon him…”

“He’s a fool.”

“All true, but that still doesn’t answer the question: what are we to do?” The four looked at each other.

“There are lots of hawks around. Helga can watch him. A new neighbor shouldn’t raise his suspicions. Godric?”

“I’ll have something in the morning.”

“You will need a partner, Godric.”

“I would be delighted if you would join me, Rowena. What of you, Salazar?”

“The elementary school recently lost their principal, and I do love helping children.”

“We are of one mind then?” At their nods, Rowena smiled. Dumbledore had either not sense or, more likely, had ignored the magic pulsing in the boy.

“What of the other one?”

“Shattered, not dead yet.”

“That is dangerous…”

“Hope perhaps, comes from the twining of souls.”

“You sense something, Helga?”

“Four bound as only two have been before.”

“Powerful then, with one already in Magic’s grasp.”

“Two.”

“Two, Salazar?”

“Both can claim both Lines, but the second holds a sibling, soon there will be three.”

“Perhaps a fourth, one from my own. The magic is too weak right now to tell for sure.”

“We will watch the First and Second. Should the others get The Blessing…”

“We’ll watch them, but that sound a ways away. With him shattered and two Blessed…”

“Dumbledore will not know of the others. He is too blinded by himself and his goals. The boy will be used as bait for the Shattered One.”

“The others will prevent it.”

“Are you sure?”

Eyes glowed Green and Gold.

  
“ _ Yes _ .”


End file.
